The Lizard and the Ladybird
by Tess 4 5
Summary: It was a very pleasant stay in St. Ives but the last day finally has to end. Barbara decides to make it a special evening. Thomas discovers a secret. (Hot sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was St. Ives/Shopping Tour. There will be a pooled T-rated version of Lizard/Ladybird.)
1. Little Red Nothing

**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

Reviews and comments are very welcome!

* * *

**You need not read this M-rated episode, the continuation of the story is given in the pooled T-rated version of the next events, the episode is called _Trip To Howenstow_.**

I wrote them both simultaneously to give you the choice. And I'm also actually scribbling some parts for the following party and the return to London and some ideas for their future. That's why it took me so long to publish this. Sorry.

Enjoy it!

(Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was St. Ives / Shopping Tour.)

* * *

It was a very pleasant stay in St. Ives but the last day finally has to end. Barbara decides to make it a special evening.

Author smirks.

* * *

**_This is smutty, fluffy and M-rated - you have been warned! You can wait for the pooled T-rated version if you like.  
_**

* * *

_.  
_

* * *

They had planned to visit the famous garden of Barbara Hepworth but sadly it's closed on Mondays. After a little walk to the chapel of St. Nicholas they had rounded the Island. On their way back to their refuge they had made a short stop at a café to have some scones and tea.

It was freezingly cold today.

They returned to the cottage where Barbara prepared their dinner. It was the simple thing of frozen pizza and ready-made salad which they had picked up at a co-op on the way home.

While Barbara rummaged in the kitchenette and lit up the fire in the living room Thomas went upstairs to pack his bag. On the next day they wanted to trip around to some more places of Cornwall before they head back to Howenstow so they had to get up early. The last trip had ended a little abrupt with the falling darkness.

After dinner Thomas put away their dishes and Barbara went upstairs to pack her own bag. She checked the CD in the little player on the dressing table and like she had expected it was some romantic stuff. Then she rapidly placed the candles in the bedroom and finally changed her underwear.

_This is going to be a very special night._

Before Thomas could miss her and follow upstairs she hurried down again.

* * *

They were sitting in front of the telly watching some american police story with good looking people, a lot of shooting and fast cars going up in smoke. The case there was superfluous.

After a while Barbara wriggled about on the sofa.

"Are you nervous?" Thomas was concerned.

"Actually yes." she bursted out.

"You don't have to." he smiled. "It's going to be a lovely party and I promise to show you around just as much as needed. There are some..."

"It's not the party." Barbara interrupted him.

"What is it then?" Thomas ran his fingers through her hair.

Barbara inhaled deeply. "I've planned on seducing you this evening." She kept her eyes on the screen. He could see her blushing to the neck.

_What the...?!_ Thomas was stunned. "What?"

"I've planned on..."

Thomas interrupted her. "I've heard it clearly." He had to harrumph. "But you don't have to seduce me. Your sheer presence seduces me." He shifted closer to Barbara.

"But I've arranged something."

Thomas got big eyes when she stood up and smiled sheepishly but promising at him.

"Wait here and follow when I call you."

Barbara went upstairs.

* * *

She felt awkward. After having lit the candles she wasn't sure what to do next - though already wearing the little red nothing under her jeans and jumper she didn't know if she should undress or let him do the job? Or should she strip in front of him? Should she already drape herself on the sheets or keep standing? Or sitting? What about the background music?

_I shouldn't have told him. _she mused._ It should have flown as usual. He would like those smalls anyway._

She pulled off her jumper and stood in front of the little cd-player, deciding whether she should turn it on or not.

That was when Thomas entered the room.

"I couldn't wait any longer." he huskily said.

Barbara pushed the play button.

* * *

Some low and slow music played in the background. The candles bickered and gave a warm and dark light. She inhaled and turned to face Thomas.

_Alright, then he gets the full show. Turn your brain off, Barbara, it's bodytime. Let it flow _now_.  
_

Barbara cleared her throat.

"Sit down!" she ordered. Without a word Thomas obeyed and sat on the stool, facing the bedroom, leaning back with his elbows supporting him on the dressing table, waiting with anticipatory thrill.

Barbara cupped his cheek with her right hand and gave him a lingering kiss. Then she stretched her back.

She stood in front of him and slowly undressed, keeping eye contact as long as Thomas could resist his desire to watch her body raking in front of his eyes.

First she zipped open her jeans and unbuttoned it. While bending down to strip it off her legs she let him peek into her V-neck shirt. One foot after the other she slowly stepped out of it and shoved the jeans away. Then she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly, aching slowly, pulled it up. With an extended arm she let it fall onto her jeans.

Barbara simply stood there smiling, having her hands on her hips and her back stretched. She arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Now, do you like what you see?" _What am I asking - it's obvious! Oh, this is awkward... Shut up, brain! _Barbara forced herself to stop thinking._  
_

Thomas' eyes hovered affectionated over her body from top to toe and back. He let them linger a little longer on the slightly pushing bra and then on the matching string that showed more than it covered. He absorbed the three strings that clung to her right hip and he couldn't hide the curiosity to work out where they would lead to. It turned out to be very adulating to be watched this way, Barbara realised.

He nodded. _Oh, bloody yes, I really do like it._

Now only dressed in that little red nothing she went closer to him and started to pull off his woollen jumper. Then she unbuttoned his shirt excruciatingly slow.

She sat down on his lap, her hands flat on his chest, and though he still wore his jeans she could feel his rising manhood through the cloth. They kissed deeply but before his hands could reach her thighs she stood up again.

_Not yet! _Barbara thought, keeping her focus on the feelings in her belly, away from her brain.

A sound of disappointment slipped out of his lips.

Barbara knelt down.

_Oh, heaven and hell, she's going to..._ Thomas couldn't think it to the end.

Barbara unbuttoned his jeans lascivously slow and opened it. She pushed aside the cloth, revealing his anticipation.

She started to stroke it gently and looked up to watch the reaction in his face.

"Wait!" Thomas croaked and stood up.

_Oh, shit, I was wrong. He doesn't like..._ Barbara hadn't finished that thought when Thomas sat down again, now without jeans and boxer briefs.

Barbara chuckled relieved, turned off her reason again and continued her treatment.

With the object of desire in plain view it was very much easier to stay focussed on it without letting her brain interfere. She stroke him gently with one hand while the other hand teased his nipples. Then she got up again and re-positioned herself on his lap. She still wasn't naked but she felt his arousal between her legs and through the few cloth covering her center. She forced herself to resist her own wanting to feel him deeper.

This will be _his_ time.

* * *

She kissed his lips and explored his mouth with her tongue. His hands moved to her naked bum and with a sudden jolt he was aware that it was a string she was wearing. He pressed the cheeks to keep her on his lap and together they rocked a little in slow motion.

_I want you so much, Barbara!_

Barbara stretched her back and let Thomas' nose dig into her bosom. She loved that. He loved that, too. His hands slid up the sides of her chest to her back. He effortlessly fumbled with the clasp of her bra to get it open. He was too distracted by her front and by what his length was rubbing through the cloth.

_As experienced he might be, he still has trouble with the bra._ Barbara smiled inwardly.

"Shall I get it off?" she whispered onto his temple.

Thomas nodded and looked pleading like a school-boy.

_If you can't open it by yourself I won't help you._ She cheekily grinned. "I won't."

Barbara leant back and involuntarily ground herself onto him.

Thomas moaned and touched her still covered breasts. His fingertips followed the woven pattern in the dark red cloth. He squeazed them a little bit. Being teased with all the promising touches through the cloth of her lingerie Barbara stretched her own nerves as far as possible. She fought to resist the urge to take what she really wanted in that moment.

_You inside me!_

Barbara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers to kiss him. She also withdrew some of her weight from his groin though he tried softly to keep her where she was. He longed to touch the skin of her breasts. He wanted to have more access to her secret parts. He fought to resist the urge to take what he really wanted in that moment.

_You around me!_

* * *

Barbara ignored her wants and started to kiss her way across his stubbly chin to his neck and further down to his chest.

She teased first the right nipple until it was hard and then licked over to the left.

"You're still not fully there are you?" she whispered biting it lightly in order to wake it up.

"You really think?" he croaked. He couldn't breathe properly anymore. _I am _so_ fully there._

Slipping off from his lap she continued her caressing kisses to his bellybutton and put her wet tongue in it.

Thomas laid back against the dressing table and gently massaged her shoulders while she had a nice time exploring his body.

Her hands caressed his outer thighs while she sucked her way left to his arousal down to his left inner thigh and then, starting on his right inner thigh she moistened a trace up to his belly button again without touching what was in the center of interest.

Then her fingertips wandered on his skin to his balls. With her thumb she massaged the root of his shaft. She totally shut off her brains and let herself be guided by intention. Barbara had her pleasure with gently strokes and firm pressings from the nads up to the foreskin.

Thomas let his head fall into the back of his neck.

_She could continue this for the rest of earth's time. Or s__he better should stop and guide me to the bed before it gets too late._

He was so concentrated on the things Barbara did to him that his hands laid nearly motionless on her shoulders.

Barbara began to kiss _him_.

Her hands on his thighs again she started at the root and gently nibbled at the length of him. She soothened the bites with a following lick and a kiss. When she reached the tip with her tongue Thomas held his breath and closed his eyes.

Barbara kissed it. Then she took it in her mouth and sluggishly played at it with her tongue.

_God, she really... _

Thomas firmly gripped her shoulders. Because he didn't want her to feel cramped or grasped he kept himself from digging his fingers in her hair at the back of her head. Not to mention that he urgently wanted to pull her head nearer to himself. But he wanted her to still feel free to do whatever she wants, even if it meant she would shyly stop what she actually did and back off.

But she didn't stop it.

Thomas painfully restricted himself. He wouldn't be able to keep it back very much longer.

"We should get to the bed." he panted.

Barbara looked up through her eyelashes and smiled.

"We shouldn't."

Thomas eyes widened.

Again she took his length in her mouth and continued the teasing with her tongue. Additionally she stroke him with her hand.

Thomas couldn't resist any longer and raked his fingers through her hair in the back of her neck. His other hand still had a firm grip at her shoulder.

"Barbara!" he moaned.

Barbara increased her pace and within seconds Thomas couldn't hold himself no more.

He groaned loudly and, still not wanting to compel her, he moved his hand away from her head and digged all fingers deeply into her shoulders.

* * *

He slowly started to regain some consciousness while Barbara rushed into the bathroom.

"Wow." was all he managed to say when she came back and hesitated in the doorframe. Every other word would be too much. He had a tear in his eye and smiled at her. Even if it had been perfect he couldn't get rid of the idea that this was the first time she did something like this.

_Not bad for a first time, Barbara. _She smugly, self-contentedly grinned.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's note:** This was HIS time. Guess what...

* * *

Sorry, due to some real life stuff I am momentarily on some kind of an ...err ...diet. So I needed to find myself a different outlet for my smutty mind. I know some of you may be happy about it... But I have to admit that this (and the following chapters) had turned out hotter than I've originally planned. I've just let this afore-mentioned mind flow. ;-)


	2. The Lizard

**Author's notes: **Thomas discovers a secret.

Author smirks again.

* * *

.

* * *

Thomas was still sitting on the stool when Barbara came back and hesitated in the doorframe.

"Wow." he repeated and smiled.

"Come over here." he whispered.

With two strides she was there again. Thomas wound his arms around her chest and buried his face onto her belly. For some time they just stood there wordlessly and slightly swaying. Then he let her go and stood up.

They kissed deeply.

After a while Barbara felt that he wasn't really concentrated on the kiss. Impatiently he fumbled in her back on that bloody tiny clasp of her bra.

"It's a hook and eye." Barbara explained to him. She whispered into his ear "The eye is on the lower strap and the hook is over it."

She knew exactly what pun was connoted additionally. So did Thomas.

"When you say it this way, it is of no great help, Barbara." He swallowed.

But finally he got it open and removed the cloth between their chests. With a deep look into Barbaras eyes he inhaled the remainders of her perfume on the bra before he let it fall onto the pile of their clothes on the floor. Then he kissed her breasts and teased them. Having raised both nipples he went on kissing the skin underneath her breasts and then on her belly.

Barbara kept her eyes shut because otherwise she had to watch herself in the mirror, now that Thomas was bent down and not in her sight anymore.

He bumped onto his knees in front of Barbara when his kisses reached her string. There he teased her with his thumb and still with the cloth between them. While playing with his tongue in her belly button like she did before and what had pleased him very much, his right hand wandered flatly stroking on the satin around her hip to her naked bum cheek, staying there.

Thomas really enjoyed that she was wearing a string and caressed the skin of her backside.

Oh, Barbara, y_ou reveal more and more adorable ...aspects._

* * *

Barbara let her hands rake through his hair, from time to time playing with his ears or stroking on his shoulder. She was absolutely off the real world and enjoying his caresses.

Then he let the fingertips of his left hand stroke their gentle way to her bum three times, one by one on the three strings that went around her hips onto the other side, starting with the top string. He moved his face closer and with his teeth he tore at the middle string and let it snap back. He repeated it with kisses in between and thus moved his head around her hip.

Then he freezed.

"What...!?"

"Hmmm?" Barbara asked, suddenly snatched into reality again.

"Is this...?!" Thomas let her body go and had a closer look at her right hip. _I can't believe it!_

"Oh, errm, yes. Don't say you didn't recognise it before!" she wondered.

"No! And I thought I've seen every inch of you."

"You have eyes on your tongue?" Barbara chuckled looking down to him. She stroked his hair affectionately.

"It's... it's a lizard!" Thomas still couldn't believe it.

He had just discovered that Barbara Havers was inked.

On her right hip, exactly between two of the straps of that adorable little red nothing, there was a tiny tattooed lizard. It was of a dark turquoise green and had a red eye. It wasn't larger than four fifth of an inch.

Thomas really couldn't believe that he didn't see it before. He gently touched it with his fingertips.

"It's a sin of my youth." Barbara said. She feared that he probably didn't like it or pass sentence on her.

_Oh, gods, that is sexily disreputable._ Thomas chuckled and placed a careful kiss onto the lizard.

"It is poisonous, isn't it?" he smiled.

* * *

"Nonetheless I should free this little creature."

Down from the stringed side he let his hand slip flatly underneath the cloth on the front and let his hand stay there for a short time before he turned it and pulled the slip down and let Barbara step out of it. She imagined him inhaling rather than she saw it. She didn't dare to look down nor to look in the mirror so she better had her eyes closed.

"You've put perfume on your slip." he breathed and confirmed her imagination. _She really had planned all this..._

He deeply inhaled the other head twirling scent on the red cloth. _Auspicious...!_

Then he stood, turned them both and lifted her onto the edge of the dressing table. He moved close and they shared a deep kiss while his hands roamed her body. He kneaded her breasts and massaged her waist, then gently squeezed her bum and pulled her closer to the edge of the table, closer to him.

Grinning smugly, and far from a state she might want him to be in again, Thomas broke the contact and sat down on the stool in front of her, placing her feet on his thighs, his eyes fixing hers. His hands wandered from her knees up and across her inner thighs and gently pushed her legs apart. With his hands on her hip and his thumbs in the bend of her legs he leant forward and kissed her belly. He soothingly brushed his lips along the big scar on her abdomen. His hands then slid to her bum again while he kissed further down inch by inch.

His nose blew warm air across the curls on her pubic mound and it made her shiver. Barbara draped her legs over his shoulders and crossed her ankles behind his head while he dipped his nose into her center.

_Oh, yes, right there._ she thought. Barbara leant back and let her head bump into the mirror.

Unlike Thomas she didn't reject the urge to take hold of his head. She did it before and knew what pleasure was to come.

_He_ wouldn't back off anyway, he had proved it before.

With the outer side of his hands he stroked at her thighs, having his forehead rested on her belly and simply breathing across her lower regions.

Again he inhaled her scent.

The cool breeze of his warm breath on her moist centre would have made her knees weak and if she wouldn't already be sitting she would have gone limp. He relished that silent moment and stretched it thus building up more desire in all parts of her body.

_Go on!_ she thought, curling her hands in his hair. The treatment she had given him before left her still wanton.

* * *

Thomas went on. His fingers reached the innermost part of her legs and stopped there for a short while. Then he pressed his fingertips onto the outer edge of her folds, stroking back and forth. He stayed away from her really soft parts.

_Oh, Thomas, you could turn me up without touching my secret parts. _Barbara suddenly whined. "Thomas!"

She really wanted more now.

"You like it, you do." he hummed onto her belly.

"I need... more!" she whimpered.

"It's obvious." he croaked but still made no effort to move his still stroking fingers to her center.

"Gods!" she moaned. _He'll wash me away without even hitting the spot._ She deeply inhaled.

Then he finally had mercy and gently pushed her folds apart. She sharply inhaled.

Thomas recognised her wetness and let the side of his hand slowly slide across her entry with a light pressure. His lips kissed a trace from her belly button to her hot spot. He sucked at it with pleasure and let his tongue circle it.

Barbara's legs started to cramp a little when he entered her with one finger. He pushed it in and out and with the second push he added a second finger.

Deadly slow he just moved them two or three times into her and out again. Barbara moaned and firmly gripped his hair.

Thomas made a purring sound with his lips onto her pink button which vibrated through every of her nerves and then added a third finger.

"You... in... whoa..." Barbara couldn't phrase complete sentences anymore.

Thomas grinned with his tongue deeply dug into her secret parts licking and sucking on her pink button.

He repeatedly moved his fingers in and out and felt her muscles tighten around them. It was becoming harder to keep his head away because the desperate pressure of her hand increased.

Barbara made a tiny squealing sound and squeezed her eyes shut. She strained the muscles of her legs and pulled his chest closer.

When he curled his fingers she cried out.

"Oooh, goood..."

He curled his fingers again and she shuddered with another orgasm.

"Tom!" Every inch of her was contracted, every blood-perfused vein was pumping, every fibre of her body was vibriting. She hardly recognized what in detail he was doing but what he did was touching her innermost instincts.

He had the pleasure to curl his fingers a third time. Barbara steadied herself gripping the edge of the table while she arched against him.

It was just an animalistic sound that escaped her mouth this time.

Thomas thought of repeating the curling of his fingers and keeping her in this state but the desire building up in his loin again was becoming undeniable. He removed his fingers and started to kiss her soothingly on the belly and up to her breasts.

He gently helped her putting her legs into a more comfortable position at his side.

Then he put his arms around her and hugged her close without kissing. Barbara had to cool down though he was aware of his own arousal between them. She still had an uneven breath and giggled nervously. Though he gave her multiple pleasures her center still was burning with desire.

"What was..." she whispered. _Oh, help me, I still want more!_

"I had to return a blow." Thomas gently chuckled into her hair.

She moved her hip close to his groin. His erection met her halfways.

"I still want." she breathed onto his lips, stood up, turned and went to the bed.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes:** ...and this was HER time...


	3. Candlelight

**Author's notes:** ...lather, rinse, repeat...

Author continues smirking.

* * *

.

* * *

She had turned and went to the bed. Her words still ran through his mind. _She still wants._

Thomas turned on the heel and followed Barbara who was just about to climb the bed.

In the bickering candlelight she presented her back and with a leap he was behind her, climbing up the mattress and grinding his arousal between her bum cheeks.

_This will be a short pleasure._ he thought.

"Thomas!" Barbara sharply hissed. _This was unexpected. _But nonetheless it was very welcome._  
_

He was inside her without further warnings or prior notice and held her hips close to his with a firm grip.

She was still wet and his previous treatment left her aroused even if she already had some waves of pleasure. Or rather because she had one and Thomas still hadn't stopped building up even more tension in her inner parts giving her some more. This had left her in an aroused state when nearly every touch made her shiver.

Now he slipped off again and was prodding her with the tip of his manhood.

His hands kneaded her bum cheeks while she tried to steady herself somehow. She put a pillow under her chest and propped herself onto her elbows. She had no intention to turn. At the moment it has to be done straight away. He was exactly where she wanted him right now.

_Yes, right there!_

He let his length slide across her wet folds again without entering her and bowed himself so he could reach her breasts from behind.

She tilted up as much as needed to give him more access to her front body and supported herself against the post and the backrest of the bed. He let his fingers wander to her pink button and he rubbed it. Then he moved away and returned into an upright position to slowly enter her again.

And slipped off again. Barbara held her breath when he moved his shaft repeatedly into her center.

_He is thrillingly killing me._

His own breathing was flat. The sliding of her tight wetness around his length generated a pleasurable friction. He bathed in the feeling of entering her again and again very slowly until he involuntarily grunted.

Barbara shivered and with a moan started to breath again.

In order to compress the urgent need to increase his pace and keep himself in a slow rhythm of entering her Thomas increased the pressure of his squeezing hands on her bum cheeks.

This was when Barbara groaned and took the front matters into her own hands.

Thomas stroked with one hand over her spine and started to pant like Barbara did.

"Barbara, I..." He moaned. Her rhythmic grinding with her bum into his loin was too much to bear and he lost control. He pushed her hip severely back and forth and himself in and out. Their bodies loudly dashed against each other.

Barbara cringed. Her inner muscles were contracting around him. She was again on the edge of darkness. With every thrust she moaned louder. Then she deeply inhaled.

"Tom!" she cried and stopped breathing. She shivered with every thrust and every convulsion.

"Yes. Yes!" he answered heavily panting and once more increased his rhythm.

He finally straightened his back, threw back his head, pulled her flush, steeped his full length as deep into her as possible and shot his load.

"Barbara!" He roared her name with an unknown chesty voice and shuddered.

Barbara was washed away by his release and plunged into the darkness of her orgasm.

"Thomas!" she gutturally cried out his name again.

Without stopping their motions they found their pleasure a second time together.

* * *

After that they crashed onto the mattress, sweating, still panting and trying not to touch the other one's body because both exactly felt the same tension still lingering on their skin and underneath. Thomas rolled onto his back, every limb unfurled, while Barbara stayed lying prone.

Barbara was the first regaining control over her speech centre.

"Bloody hell, Thomas!" she started, then she giggled nervously. "That was..." _I have no words for this!_

"Oh, hell, yes!" Thomas rolled onto his side facing Barbara. He grinned exhausted. "We shouldn't do this very often, it costs me several months of my life."

"I've to take a cold shower now to wash off my arousal. Otherwise your next touch, even if meant unintentional, would be my death warrant." Barbara sighed. She closed her eyes and exhaustedly didn't move. In an instant she was asleep. Thomas could tell by her steady and calm breathing.

Thomas smiled. _That's a real witches' way._ he thought watching her.

Then he silently got up, unlit the candles and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came back he woke up Barbara who was still lying naked on top of the bed and while she herself took a shower he put the wet and sticky bedspread into the washing machine.

Naked and without the attempt to put on his sleep wear he slid under the duvet.

Barbara emulated his deeds. She turned her back to Thomas and he cuddled close.

"I think I will always remember this night when we spoon, Thomas." she yawned and was already half asleep again.

"So will I." he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her ear. "Good night, my little witch!"

* * *

.

* * *

...


	4. The Ladybird

**Author's note: **On the next morning, breakfast time. It rains.

* * *

.

* * *

This was something neither of them would ever forget. They made love to each other half of the night and woke up late the next morning.

A heavy rain pattered outside.

"Now, this is nasty." Thomas stood at the window and looked into the cloudy sky.

"Hm?" Barbara wriggled herself out of the duvet and squinted. She felt horribly smashed and unbelievably relaxed and sleepily turned to Thomas.

_Gosh, I love that ass!_ Thomas still was naked.

"It's raining cats and dogs. No need to hurry, no need to get up." He jumped back into the bed. "Cornwall is presenting itself from its iffy side today." He crawled close to Barbara. " 'morning, Havers!"

"...'morn', Sir!"

Thomas cupped her chin and kissed her gently.

"We could stay in bed and fool around until late afternoon." he suggested and dived under the duvet kissing her breasts. "I could try to catch that lizard again..."

Barbara chuckled. Last night Thomas had learned that Barbara was tattooed on her right hip. He actually didn't recognize it earlier because that lizard was not much larger than a thumbnail, less than four fifth of an inch. It was of a dark turquoise green and had a red eye and Thomas discovered it under the strings of her new little red nothing.

_I can't believe that he didn't spot it earlier. And he hadn't yet...  
_

"Thomas!" she scolded. He did something unmannerly nice under the duvet but she had to get up so she freed herself and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

Thomas just got into a shirt, his sweat pants and some thick woollen socks and went down to make some toasts and cereals. They would have breakfast first and during that he thought to plan what to do today. The weather forecast on the telly told him that the heavy rain won't stop today so a trip to scenic views or other points of interest would be pointless.

Barbara soon followed in that fluffy bath robe and nothing underneath it. Seeing it raining heavily outside she had the vague idea to take another hot bath with Thomas so there was no need to dress properly.

As soon as she entered the kitchenette Thomas engulfed her in a hug.

"I suppose you're naked underneath?" he puffed onto her cleavage and whirled her around.

"Sure. I'd like to take another bath before we leave." Then she yelled, being lifted onto the worktop.

"And I'd like to take another advantage before we leave." Thomas opened her bath robe and accidentally pushed down the open milkbottle. He cursed.

While he wiped away the mess Barbara shook her head in amused disbelief, hopped off the worktop again and re-closed the robe. She put two slices of bread into the toaster on the dinner table when Thomas was behind her and pushed her onto the edge of the table. His hands laid on her waist.

"Now for that advantage..." he said and Barbara managed to twist herself to face him. She tried to look stern but failed. He tickled her waist.

"Could we please have breakfast before you get us involved in activities again?!" she asked chuckling.

"No." was his simple answer and he lifted her onto the table, opened the robe again and pushed her in a lying position. He adored what he had revealed. He tried to pull her hips closer to him but she put her feet onto his chest and pushed him away.

"Stop it, Thomas!" she laughed.

Thomas took her left foot and kissed it, keeping eye contact with her. "You're not going to escape me, woman." he giggled and tickled the sole of her foot. He held it tight and Barbara lost her self-control. She cried out in laughter and cringed on the table in the futile attempt to get her foot free.

Suddenly Thomas stopped and Barbara looked up. He was examining her foot in amazement.

"Oh, err, well, yes..." she stammered.

Thomas had just found another tattoo.

Six millimetres long, bright red and almost lifelike it scuttled on the inner side of her leg, about an inch above the ankle.

"A ladybird!" he bursted out and kissed it. "I should examine your body again. Is there anything else I should discover before you accuse me of being inattentive?"

Still amazed he plonked himself down on the chair and grinned.

"Havers, you're amazing."

"Thank you, Sir." Barbara sat up and closed the bath robe again. She blushed at the sight of the bulge under his sweat pants.

"Come here." he croaked.

* * *

Barbara slid off the table and made a step towards Thomas. She bid her lower lip while he took her hand.

He played with the belt of the robe and pleadingly looked up to her.

"Sit down." he ordered huskily.

Barbara obeyed and sat on his lap, straddling him, supporting herself with her feet on the crossbars of the chair. She could feel the bulge between her thighs, pressing against her. His hands rested on her waist.

"I would love to have you here forever and a day. Please never leave." He was hardly audible.

They intensely stared into each others eyes for a while until Thomas started to shift under her hips.

"Please kiss me, Barbara." he croaked.

She bent down slowly to meet his lips. An inch away she hesitated and he closed the distance. They melted into each other in an untold tender kiss.

Thomas enforced the grip around her waist and their kiss deepened. Her tongue started to explore his mouth and he entangled it with his.

The movement of his groin ramped up. Barbara could feel the bulge growing. Only the cloth of his sweat pants kept her away from what her abdomen was already desiring again.

_I want you right now._ she thought lustful.

_We need to remove that cloth immediately._ he thought yearning.

Without the exchange of a word she lifted herself just as much as to let him quickly slip down his pants, then she lowered herself again.

His arousal now touched her wet centre.

"Oh, Thomas!" she whispered aquiver.

Slow and with relish he immediately slid his full length into her, letting them both adjust their positions gradually and tender.

Barbara set up a slow pace moving her hip involuntarily.

"I want this to last for all eternity." Thomas breathed onto her neck. Barbara kissed his ear and closed her eyes.

"M-hmmm..."

He kissed her throat. With a heart-bursting bliss his lips brushed the green jewel she was wearing.

_She means the world to me._

Closing his eyes he leisurely kissed her breasts. His hands meandered under her bath-robe and stroked her back and caressed the naked skin on the sides of her chest.

There was no hurry in their moves, nothing fast was done. No rapid pushing, no hasty pulling was disturbing their focus of calm harmony.

Thomas sonorously murmured a chuffed sound of delight onto her bosom.

It thrilled Barbara and she aspirates an "Oh!"

She sat upright and had her arms loosely laid onto his shoulders, one hand hanging down and the other hand softly playing with the hair in the back of his head. She could feel his arousal still harden inside of her most secret parts. She ground into his lap at a barely measurable faster pace. She gained delightful friction.

Thomas could feel the involuntary convulsions around his arousal and grabbed her bum cheeks. He let his head fall back into her caressing hand and droned a contented "Hmmmm!"

They kissed again, being linked like that. Their lips were just touching with the faintest pressure now and then and they inhaled each others breathing air. The slowly built up excitement culminates into a single thrust and cringe when both silently came off in unity, exhaling into the other ones open mouth.

* * *

Some time later when they stood in the huge shower cubicle she started to giggle.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"We haven't just... knobbed on the kitchen chair, have we."

"Yes, we have!" he grinned and gave her a gentle smack on her bum. "Now, what about breakfast, my sweet ladybird?"

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes:** If you've read these 4 chapters here you could continue with chapter 2 of the following episode named _Trip To Howenstow_ (chapter 1 is the pooled T-rated version of Lizard/Ladybird).


End file.
